Glowstone
Glowstone blocks (formerly known as Lightstone, brittle gold, brightstone, Hell's stone or brimstone) are gold-colored blocks that glow indefinitely. These blocks can only be found naturally in the Nether, generating on the undersides of Netherrack, commonly near lava, and forms unusual coral-like stalactites. Glowstone emits a strong amount of light that is comparable to the light the torch makes. Location Glowstone clusters can be found either very high (y=90) or at almost ground level in the Nether. They may be located over lava or in extremely high places, making it difficult to harvest and gain all of the dropped glowstone dust. Wandering traders may sell glowstone in exchange for emeralds. Crafting |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |product2 = |box2-2 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box2-8 = }} When glowstone is destroyed, it can drop anywhere from two to four pieces of glowstone dust (with the minimum being increased by the fortune enchantment). Therefore, destroying a certain amount of glowstone won't necessarily mean you can make glowstone from the dust gathered. Behavior Breaking this block drops glowstone dust, which may be used to re-craft the glowstone blocks. Unlike torches, it isn't destroyed by water and continues to emit light even when submerged, like Jack o' lanterns and sea lanterns. Like all non-sunlight light sources, glowstone blocks will cause nearby snow and ice to melt. Glowstone itself has a crafting recipe for crafting a redstone lamp. Trivia *As of the Beta 1.6.6 update, the tool used to extract glowstone dust changed from a sword, when it acted like a glass type block, to a pickaxe, as it became a stone type block. In the same update, the amount of glowstone dust needed to craft glowstone changed from nine to four, and the amount of glowstone dust dropped after destroying glowstone changed from 1 to a range of 2 to 4 (excluding the fortune enchantment). **However, after 1.0.0, the tool required to destroy the block was changed back to a sword, as the block's type was changed back from "Stone" to "Glass". *A useful tactic for reaching clusters of glowstone that are very high up is to redirect a ghast's fireball at it. This is only recommended if the cluster itself is over ground, though, or else the resulting dust could easily fall into the lava sea below. *After 1.2.5, mining glowstone will yield glowstone dust, but using the Silk Touch enchantment will yield glowstone. *The other name for glowstone, brimstone, is another name for pure sulfur. *Like top-side slabs, redstone placed on top of glowstone cannot power a redstone wire diagonally downwards, but can be powered by that redstone wire. It also does not obstruct redstone currents in the way that solid blocks do. *In Minecraft Alpha, glowstone gave you one piece of glowstone dust instead of two to four. *It is possible to get glowstone in a trade with a cleric villager, making it a renewable source. Gallery Glowstone Tower.jpg|A tower made out of glowstone. Glowstone.jpg|A naturally-generated glowstone cluster. Category:Nether Category:Natural Blocks Category:Luminous Blocks Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Decorative